Doctor who: surprises&new beginnings
by supernatural-fan2
Summary: me and one my other friends on howrse doctorwho2000 started this story some credit goes to them I just fixed and added bit to it. Clara and Twelve aka doctorwho2000 and me are going to start working on this so expect more soon to come. so the Doctor who finds out Clara is pregnant with his child see how he deals with fatherhood again and new adventures
1. Clara's secret

Clara looked at the Doctor as he went around the TARDIS pushing random buttons and levers. She just knew she would have to tell him at some point that she was pregnant. If she didn't know he would find out in about 1 month any way because she was already 3 months pregnant. The Doctor glanced at Clara as he went around the TARDIS pushing random buttons and levers. he knew already she was pregnant that it was his kid." almost ready and were off" said the Doctor

"Ok." Clara said with a worried tone. "I have something I've been meaning to tell you but stuff always gets in the way."

Doctor had feeling she was going to tell him about her being pregnant. The TARDIS mineralized to its destination. "your right so for change you can tell me now before we go anywhere since here now" said the Doctor turning around to face Clara.

"I was going to tell you a am going to have a baby in about 6 months." Clara hated to admit. "And it's your child. "The Doctor stood there bit frozen the news seemed to shock him tiny bit more then he thought. He knew already watch he thought would help. "Baby mine" said the Doctor going through day this happened as he spoke "Of course the baby is yours. Who else's could it be?" Clara said.

"The moons' know it mine "said the Doctor throwing in bit humor to get things not as awkward. As that was last thing he wanted things to get award between him and Clara. "That's good. The baby deserves to know its father." Clara said smiling at the Doctor.

"Well yes the baby does deserve to know "said the Doctor" and here at the destination" the Doctor now changing the topic. Still thinking in back his mind that he was, going be father again. It had been ages. In fact, it had been 1000 years or so ago that his daughter was born.

"Where are we? It better not be dangerous. Anything dangerous might harm me or the baby." Clara told the Doctor. That was last thing Clara wanted as to put her and the Doctors child in any danger, as she looked at the Doctor with worried look on her face. The Doctor reassured Clara "no no not dangerous. We at you see" said the Doctor gesturing for Clara to follow him outside.

Clara followed him outside entering an unknown world. "Where are we?" Clara asked. The area had lots flowers trees and buildings farther away" this place is known for its flower festival "said the Doctor who was sniffing a nearby flower he thought looked cool, before looking back at Clara and reassuring her that it was danger free "danger free and it also the flower festival too they call planet Zahara".

"Flower festival?" Clara was interested "I love that idea." the Doctor held a driver in wagon "yes it every famous. And i knew you'd love it so i brought you here" said the Doctor helping Clara in the wagon that took them to town. Clara loved flower festivals. She went to a few when she was little. "This reminds me of my childhood." Clara told the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled seeing Clara so happy" glad you love it" said the Doctor

"Do you think we could bring the baby after it's born?" Clara asked.

"Oh course we can be he she will just love it here" said the Doctor as the wagon road into town. There were booths, people everywhere flowers of all kinds around. When they arrived at their destination Clara got right out and followed the Doctor. The Doctor sniffed again "aww flowers smell fabulous "said the Doctor pulling arm around Clara arm walking around "oh the also cook awesome food as well"

"That's cool." Clara said. Suddenly they heard a scream of terror. That scream made Clara shutter for second, griping the doctors arm "I think it would be best if we looked to see what it is. Then if they died because of something dangerous we should leave."

"Ahh …very good plan Clara" said the Doctor hint of worry but also tiny it sadness that he wouldn't be able to help this time. They headed in the direction of the scream. When they got to the place of the scream they saw a lot of blood. Clara didn't want to stay anymore. The Doctor thought the blood was bad sign and kept Clara close. "I think we should go back to the TARDIS." Clara said. Trying to pull the Doctor toward it. "Ya we. Should "said the Doctor he hated to skip helping people in need but he promised Clara he would not stay if anything bad happened.

time skip...

(Clara 7 months pregnant now)

"How are you Clara? "Said The Doctor watching Clara's every move she been bit off lately. "I'm fine." Clara told him, this made the doctor smile "Good need anything let me know. Where should we go today" said the Doctor trying find a not dangerous place to go to for a while now. "Ow." Clara whispered. The Doctor got worried. "Something wrong" said The Doctor and went over to Clara and patted her tummy. Worry in his voice. "No. Don't worry the baby is just kicking." Clara told him "Before you asked the baby is a girl."

"Oh makes sense "said the Doctor feeling bit stupid, no more like humiliated he had forgotten all this stuff and considering he was 1000 years old. He should have remembered he was just rusty that was it." Girl? When did you find that out, we didn't take the ultrasound?" Clara looked up at the doctor "Yes I did." Clara told the Doctor "While you were gone."

This was news to the Doctor "without me? "Said the Doctor happy to know gender but sad he wasn't there with Clara. I should have been with he thought Doctor to him "Well yes." Clara said "I'm sorry too". Jumping back to reality the Doctor said "it's fine no really ...so well where should we go today ". Giving Clara chose of where she'd like to go. "I don't know." Clara shrugged. Thinking place in her head "Why not the place where i drop you off when we get ready for adventure "said the Doctor who" you could show me around more?"

Rubbing her head "Where was that?" Clara asked. "I can't remember the name." trying to remember the name. "London "said the Doctor helping her out. Clara laughed "OH yeah." Clara said "How about somewhere different?"

"Sure name something "said the Doctor

"I have no ideas at the moment." Clara said.

The Doctor couldn't also think idea" maybe I'd still like see more you home town it could give ideas for names "said the Doctor. The Doctor had been clueless as to baby names; he hoped Clara liked the idea. "Sure." Clara said." Great idea". The Doctor smiled" on it "said the Doctor and then went to the TARDIS control pad and pushed buttons. Clara watched him as he push buttons. "Got any baby name ideas yet?" Clara asked. The TARDIS made its whoosh sound as it materialized.

Up to this point he had no ideas" that's what I was hoping to get ideas from your home town" said the Doctor. Clara could still feel the little baby inside of her still kicking. "Ow. Doctor make it stop. It really hurts I can't stand it. Just make the baby stop." Clara told the Doctor.

Forgetting he had just repeated himself he said "that why we go home town for inspiration" .The TARDIS had materializes in Clara home town "the baby kicking is normal i don't know if it born to early it..."the Doctor pushed" should i take some test?" test could help or well he hoped it would. "Sure." Clara said." Anything that can help would be great".

"Ok come here follow me the stuff not in this part the TARDIS"said the Doctor. Leaning in to kiss Clara on forehead. Clara let him kiss her on the forehead before following him. The Doctor led Clara to a room it was not that big a couch to sit on lots stuff in room like a doctor place would have" i take blood sample start with "said the Doctor getting needle ready. "Make it quick." Clara said looking at the needle. Not overlay fond of needles, needles were sharp looking they nearly made Clara shutter.

The Doctor nodded" will do "said the Doctor being as quick as he could to take blood sample. Quickly reassuring Clara.

Clara looked at the Doctor the whole time. Not daring to take eyes off him as he too the blood sample.

Withdrawing her arm, Clara sighed with re-leaf "I'm glad that over with. Now what?" Clara asked. The Doctor put blood in a tiny test tube "Don't like needless? I go test it "said the Doctor giving Clara a glance in her direction, trying not to spill blood while doing so. Since he was sure Clara would not want have another sample taken from her. Clara begun rubbing her arm a bit were the needle had been "No I don't. I'll be here waiting for you. Tell me the results when they come in. Ok?" Clara told the Doctor. Her arm hurt tiny tiny bit but that feeling would leave soon. Clara watched the Doctor slowly head out the room.

Just as he was about to head out the room the Doctor turned to face Clara said the Doctor" I shouldn't take that long" the Doctor went through a door in the room to analyze they blood.

Clara just sat there waiting for the results taping on chair with her fingers, from being so nervous.

The Doctor put it threw machine that would analyze it. He hoped nothing was wrong with baby or Clara he'd just go mad if there was or if something happened to them.

The Doctor took results and look at the paper it said everything is fine then went back to Clara.

"What are the results?" Clara asked when the Doctor returned to the room, papers in his hand. And a calm expression on his face, this made it hard to tell but Clara always new when somehow when he was lying.

"they show your fine nothing wrong "said the Doctor putting papers down on nearby desk." when the kid kicks what it feel like" the Doctor went and say beside Clara and put his hand on her tummy to feel child kick for himself. "It good that there is nothing wrong." Clara said "How many babies?" the Doctor hesitated then said "very good" he felt the baby kick he thought he felt 2 but maybe it was just him" one as far i know a ultrasound could should a baby if there twins"

"What would we do with two babies?" Clara asked. The thought excited her so much more now. "We could be having two for sure we could try another ultrasound or wait till have them? "Said the Doctor. He would rather wait but he wouldn't do anything unless Clara said so. "I'll just wait until I have them, it could be like surprise" Clara said.

The Doctor Smiled brightly "Can't wait "said the Doctor

Time skip..

(Clara 8 months pregnant now)

The Doctor and Clara were in the kitten in the TARDIS. "Can get you anything for breakfast "said the Doctor asking Clara who seemed bit off today, that he noticed." i can make run to in town?".

"No thanks." Clara said.

The Doctor nodded she been not herself today" ok anything else i can do for you then" said the Doctor doing things around the TARDIS looking over at Clara to be sure she ok. "No." Clara told him. She didn't feel like herself. Patting her huge stomic, feeling kicks from the babies inside. They were very active today, today was be very special day Clara just didn't know it yet. The Doctor looked over at Clara in way that seemed worried"o..said the Doctor not sure how react" can i sit with you at least" offering as much as he could to try help Clara to best he could.

Smiling at Doctor with loving eyes Clara said "Yes." as the Doctor sat down with her.

The Doctor kissed Clara forehead. He wanted to comfort her more seeing she seemed off today. The Doctor to felt nerves too, not sure if he was more scared for Clara or to be father again. Maybe both. "Ow. Now that hurts." Clara whispered. "Ow ow ow ow." Clara didn't know what it meant, she clutched her tommy squinting her eyes as she felt the pain come go.

the Doctor herd her whispers" were it hurt how often?" said the Doctor" how about you go lay done on bed i come with you"

"Doctor. No you shouldn't come!" Clara told him "I think the baby is coming! Ow!" knowing it would make Doctor bit sad not be there at the birth but.

A hesitant Doctor didn't know to react this time, in almost 900 years. "ok then i stay "said the Doctor" if need me come i can help if you wanted"

"Go get my dad from the house." Clara told him. Her dad would know what to do, being he had Clara with her mom. As she headed to the bedroom.

The Doctor nodded and ran out the TARDIS to and banged on her dad house once there.

Clara just sat there in total pain as she waited.

"Open up it your daughter she needs you"shouted the Doctor pounding door till it cracked open and Clara dad looked at the eager/ but jittery and nervous Doctor at his Door step. "Why?" Clara's Dad asked. Rubbing his eyes, clearly he had just woke him up from nap.

"she...well having kid it's are kid "said the Doctor hoping Clara dad would not be to mad at him" she needs you told me to come get you she in the TARDIS please help" feeling tiny bit overwhelmed now, as well as stressed and starting not to thing straight.

Seeing the Doctor act like this was first for him, but also Clara's dad couldn't believe what he was hearing his only daughter was having a baby. His grandchild. "Ok where is she?" Clara's dad asked. Stupid question he had already, told him but he had no clue what TARDIS was. "We will also need a nurse or midwife, plus try relax too"

"i said the... it's the blue telephone police box over there" said the Doctor he told him she was in TARDIS but didn't realize he wouldn't know what that is." we can call for nurse or midwife in TARDIS ok"

"Alright." Clara Dad said walking into the TARDIS. The Doctor following close behind him.

"she's this way and be careful there lots rooms in here so don't wonder off" said the Doctor leading in to Clara." i go make the call be back" with that the Doctor left Clara dad.

Clara's dad sat next to her and gave her a hug. This mad Clara feel happier to have her father there with her, he should be her to see the birth as well as the Doctor were ever we disappeared to now." He will be back I sent him make call" said Clara dad seeing her look around for sigh of the Doctor.

The Doctor found his phone he punched in some stuff then dialed one he found he waited for it rang" hello" said voice on the other end. Glad someone had picked up. "Hello your midwife right" said the Doctor waiting for response from other line. The women on line said "Yes why?"

Without warning Clara's water broke, spilling floods on bed bit. Which sent her dad running to tell the Doctor to hurry it up." Her water broke Doctor" this sent the Doctor into panic bit would mid-wife make it in time?.

the Doctor covered the phone for sec "ok" said the Doctor then went back to the conversation with the midwife tell her what Clara dad had just. Told him.

"Ok be right over" said the Midwife after getting the location where they were she was bit lost when he said she was in blue police box. See how 3 could fit in there. Let alone another person.

The Doctor went to tell Clara and her dad midwife was on her way he would wait outside to greet this midwife. Taping his foot on pavement wondering how long she would be. Clara couldn't stand it she was very close to going crazy. She wanted the baby out right now. What she didn't know is that she was having twins. "Were the Doctor, I want the Doctor" said Clara from time to time. Her dad took her hand "I sure he be here any minute love" said Clara dad.

The Doctor looked around nervously mostly now from he was going be father again." ahh there you were your Maggie right from phone" said the Doctor watching car pull up to the TARDIS, and women got out with bag "yes i am" said Maggie walking up to the TARDIS" names Maggie" introducing herself to the Doctor. But couldn't help but look at strange blue police box, shaking her head as she was lost now.

"Follow me "said the Doctor leading Maggie inside the TARDIS. Maggie was shocked was bigger than it looked on outside" how how it bigger in the inside" stammered Maggie not believing what she saw. The Doctor smiled he herd that line so often now " I heard that question before, now don't wonder off ok "added the Doctor

Clara clutched her dad's hand harder as the contractions became stronger.

the midwife went it to see how Clara was doing.

Clara's dad stood up and went to Clara's side.

The Doctor hung by the open door looking bit away not sure what do now. It had been so long since he was here with his own wife and the birth of his own child.

"Don't stand there" said Maggie be by girl side too" said Maggie the Doctor took slow steps as he reached Clara and bent door in front her kissed her cheek.

Maggie was going back and forth.

"Ow!" Clara said as she screamed bit during contractions. These screams made Doctor jumpy if that was word he was looking for, he couldn't think right as this point. Clara's dad could see this too, he was just as excited jumpy as Doctor was himself.

Time skip

Wahhh, wahhh went baby 1 as Maggie wiped it clean pulling blanket over her and handing her to the Doctor. "Girl" said Maggie and then went tend to Clara she still had contractions oddly. Well not oddly it meant twins.

The Doctor looked at the tiny baby in his arms he had tear rolling, from his eyes it was happy memory one he didn't think he'd re live. "Hello" he said to the tiny bundle in his arms" I'm the Doctor" few more tears rolled down his face.

Clara was weak at this point but still pushed when she was told.

"Just about there" said Maggie" keep pushing almost" the baby was close to coming out now.

The Doctor rucked his child to get her to stop crying "shhhh" said the Doctor. Trying stop his child's cries.

Clara screamed in agony. "Dad. Help me!" Clara screamed as she pushed. Wanting this to be over with, sweet rolled down her face. She were tired now from pushing, pain, agony of the labor. Her dad wanted help but there was not much be could do. Other then be there for her. Clara pushed once more "There all done "said Maggie rapping Baby 2 boy in blanket passing him to her dad "rest now I get you water" Maggie passed Clara water bottle.

"Guess we did have twins" said the Doctor. He wasn't as shocked as he most would be. He managed to keep relaxed now since they were now born

Clara looked at her new babies. "Can I see him?" Clara asked her dad.

The Doctor thought the babies were beautiful, he couldn't think of a more special day that topped this.

Clara took the second baby and looked at him. Smiling at the tiny bundle in her arms.

Maggie waited for one other thing then cleaned up "well i off' if have anything else call ok" said Maggie the Doctor passed Clara dad Clara and his first child the girl to go let the midwife out the TARDIS. He wanted make sure she didn't get lost and thanked her. Then went and rushed back to Clara.

Clara looked at her little baby boy and decided to name him Jack and the girl, Laura.

"Names got any idea?" said the Doctor returning back unaware Clara picked names already

Clara was sure The Doctor would love names she picked "Jack and Laura." Clara said. Waiting for his reaction The Doctor smiled" perfect" said the Doctor. He loved the names she picked for there kids.

Jack opened his eyes when he heard his sister Laura crying. "Can I see Laura?" Clara asked. The Doctor said "yes" and he passed Clara Laura from whom Clara dad was holding and traded kids "Hello little girl." Clara said to Laura. Smiling she was so happy she couldn't help shred tear.

The Doctor had Jack now he just kept smiling.

A few minutes later Clara was well enough to sit up a little and that's what she did. Her dad looked at her then little Laura and smiled. "nice job" said Clara dad. Clara nodded "thank you" and went back to watching Laura. it been so long the Doctor didn't know what to say next" should get you food and ..." he wasn't sure he had any baby milk stuff around." do i need make pick up at store for baby stuff food?" said the Doctor.

"Don't worry. I can feed them." Clara said. The Doctor looked lost but decided not to ask question Clara would know what to do it were her mother instincts he had to guess " ok" said the Doctor watching Clara. "I am female which means I can feed them. It's just what mums can do." Clara explained. The Doctor nodded letting Clara do what she needed to do.

The end for now.


	2. future is the new past

Several years or so later now...

The Doctor and Clara were on earth at Clara dad home playing with Jack and Laura who were now 2 years old.

The Doctor smiled as he bounced his son jack on his lap. They are growing up so fast" said the Doctor. Looking over at Clara, also thinking he needed clean his suite again. Jack and Laura had spit on it once again." that and I need to get more suits I seem chance it so often w looking at his suit because Jack had just spit up on it. This was just once more thing, which he had forgotten about being father again that and the dipper changing. But the Doctor would never give up the chance be a father again for anything in world.

"Yeah, they are growing up so fast, a little too fast..." Clara breathed; she was rubbing Laura's back hoping to calm her down. Despite her efforts, Laura kept crying. "Maybe if you did the laundry like you should you wouldn't have to get more suits all the time. Oh, I washed one of your suits just last night, so I will get that while you watch over Laura and Jack." Clara offered Laura to him.

The Doctor cleaned Jack face, at watch had left bit mess on his shirt, The Doctor said as accepted Laura to watch as well as Jack "yes guess you're right. I should I can't make you do it, I should do it more then I should" with Laura and Jack to take care of he seemed to not get as much time. Laura still cried as he glared at the twins in both his arms somehow. Laura just didn't seem very happy today. Doctor worried bit maybe he had toy somewhere in TARDIS that could help; he just hoped she was unhappy and not sick.

Clara returned not even two minutes later with the Doctor's suit in her hands. She set it down by the Doctor, "Here you go," She murmured. Clara looked down at Laura with a heavy frown. "I think she is sick, she just seems unwell all of a sudden..." She knelt down by Laura, placed her hand against her cheek then her forehead checking if she had a fever. She found Laura's forehead and cheeks to be very warm.

"She has a fever... Doctor, I think I should take her to her room and put her down for a nap..." Clara breathed. "Don't you think?" She carefully took Laura from the Doctor, and placed her against her chest. "It's alright sweetheart... you are okay." She rocked the little girl gently before she made her way upstairs.

She returned to the Doctor and Jack just a moment later. "She is okay now." She sighed.

The Doctor Barley got to say any words in." Thank you and good to hear" said the Doctor standing up. Handing Jack to Clara, then bent back over to get his suite. That Clara had brought with her.

Finally he had new suite. But he did also worry about Laura; watch brought back memories from his old life. Remembering when his first child had been sick.

Flash back...

On Gallifrey

The Doctor cradled his unborn child as it wailed in his arms. His wife Mi'en Kalarash"(watch means blue fire) was getting cloth while he was out "Arkytior (Means Rose in Gallifreyan) shh "said doctor. She had fever. He wished Mi'en Kalarash would hurry up.

Mi'en Kalarash didn't return for 5 hours because she had been fighting Daleks so that her daughter would be safe. When she did return she looked down at Arkytior. "Is she alright? Or am I too late?" Mi'en Kalarash asked. "I was fighting daleks and I apologize for that, it was so Arkytior would be safe and so would you... please tell me I am not too late..."

Kissing Mi'en Kalarash on her check, pleased to see she returned safe and sound "she's alright, you are on time." said the Doctor" I'm also glad you're ok. She still has bit fever" he wouldn't know what he would do if he lost his wife or Arkytior.

For while not Gallifrey had been battling the daleks of Skaro, watch was not looking good. All he wanted was for him and his family is safe.

"That's good." She breathed in relief.

"Those Daleks not are menses, I sure the high council is trying their best" said The Doctor. but he had better things to worry about, his daughter." did you get anything while you were out for Arkytior"

Mi'en Kalarash looked the Doctor in the eye. "I brought her a cloth and a new blanket." She showed him the cloth and the blanket. The blanket was light green with Arkytior's name on it.

The Doctor said as he took blanket from Mi'en Kalarash and wrapped Arkytior. Trying to make her as comfortable as she could despite fact she was still crying. "their cold bottle watch you can use to poor on cloth" the cold water on cloth should help." we may also need to get some medication but we might be all out, I can make the run this time" he didn't want to risk his wifes life again.

Mi'en Kalarash poured some cold water on the clothes, she made sure it wasn't too wet, and then she placed the cloth against their daughter's head.

Arkytior cringed as the cool cloth touched her bare, hot skin. and wailed harder." hush now it will help you the cloth" said the Doctor knowing his words didn't mean thing. For Arkytior who couldn't talk nor how speak. "Would you take her I'm going get medication"

Mi'en Kalarash took Arkytior from the Doctor. She rocked her gently.

"I will be back" said the Doctor kissing his daughter forehead then his wifes check.

"Don't take too long." Mi'en Kalarash told the Doctor.

"I promise not to be" said the Doctor hurrying out the house to get medication. He had to just doge Daleks, watch were starting me menace. He made note to go council after, to see if he could find more or get them do something. About the Daleks.


End file.
